Sourire
by Sanzo-sama
Summary: .... Sourit même si ton sourire est triste car il n'y a rien de plus triste de ne pas te voir sourire... YAOI Sasunaru...
1. Chapter 1

**Titre**: Sourire

**Genre**: Sombre...

**Pairing**: Sasunaru à ma sauce…

**Rating**: T ou M

**Spoil**: Non je crois pas...

**Disclamer**: Son pas à moi…

**Caractère OCC mais complet... UA**

* * *

**... Sourit même si ton sourire est triste car il n'y a rien de plus triste de ne pas te voir sourire...**

_**Sourire...**_

J'aime t'observer dormir. Ton visage reflète encore toute ton innocence. Qui pourrait croire que derrière ce magnifique sourire se cache le pire des démons ? Ta main se lève doucement comme pour caresser le ciel, ce ciel si bleu, cette couleur qui te va si bien. De ma branche, je peux voir le moindre de tes mouvements. Aujourd'hui, tu t'es éloigné de tout le monde, tu nous as souri et tu es parti… Sans un mot, sans une explication…

Pourquoi ? Toi qui détestes tellement la solitude… Pourquoi depuis plusieurs jours tu t'isoles, tu nous fuis ? Je voudrais te poser la question, mais mon orgueil me l'interdit, alors je reste là à t'observer. Pour te voir chaque jour te relever, repartir vers le village, avec ce regard vide, cette souffrance sur ton visage qui disparaît lorsque tu passes les portes du village. Ce village où tu porte ce masque de mensonge, où tu souris, tu ris, tu fais semblant… Et j'observe… Personne ne remarque que tu joues la comédie… Ils sont tous aveugles ? … Pourquoi ne peuvent-ils voir ta douleur ? ... Les jours passent et sont tous les mêmes pour toi, toujours et encore cette stupide comédie…

Et puis, je le vois, je vois ce que tu caches... Et je ne peux y croire... J'étais aussi aveugle qu'eux... Moi aussi, je me suis masqué la vérité... Voilé la face... Je ne voulais rien voir... Faire semblant est si facile...

Comment ne peut-on voir la souffrance d'un enfant, comment peut-on rester sourd aux cris de détresse d'un enfant... ? Comment peut-on détruire ou haïr un être si pur si innocent... ?

Tu as grandi sans amour ni tendresse, juste avec la haine et la rancœur de tous... Jugé coupable d'un crime que tu n'as jamais commis... Tu es venu au monde pour être sacrifié, et toi, toi, tu souris, un faux sourire... Mais tu leur souris...

Kakashi vient de me dire que tu es rentré de mission... Je te cherche... Aucune trace de toi dans le village... Où es-tu ?

Je les entends parler de toi... Pour sauver la vie de tes coéquipiers, tu l'as laissé sortir... La peur est palpable... Ces regards... Est-ce que tu as été témoin de ces regards... ? Oui, tu les connais depuis ton enfance...

Est-ce qu'un jour une personne t'a serré dans ses bras sans peur ni crainte ?

Est-ce qu'ils ont vu ta souffrance ? Ton envie de disparaître ? La vie qui s'éteint dans ton regard ? Le fait que tu aies abandonné le combat ?

Plus les jours passent et plus tes yeux sombrent dans la mélancolie, je vois le bleu de tes yeux disparaître de plus en plus... Ton sourire disparaît à chaque fois que tu passes ces portes...

Je veux comprendre... Je veux savoir... Mais, je reste sur ma branche à t'observer de loin...

Et puis tu te redresses et tournes ton regard vers moi... Des larmes, des larmes amères, silencieuses, des larmes rouges... Des larmes de sang... Une plainte, lourde, sourde, terrifiante, le son d'un cœur qui souffre... L'appel à l'aide... Un déchirement, un abandon...

Tu viens de sourire en me regardant, un faux sourire, celui que tu fais aux autres... Tu viens de me sourire de la même façon... Et... J'ai mal, je souffre... Je ne veux pas de cela venant de ta part... Où est passé le garçon qui me hurlait aux oreilles qu'il serait le futur Hokage, où est l'enfant qui voulait être meilleur que moi... ? Où est l'ami qui a essayé de me retenir... ? Où est passée ma lumière... ? « Juste devant toi, et elle s'éteint peu à peu... »

Je ne veux pas de ce fantôme qui me fait face... Je ne veux pas de cet être portant des chaînes de souffrance ... Rendez-le moi... Je vous en supplie... Rendez-le moi... Je veux le voir briller, le sentir me brûler... Je veux ...

Et là, je comprends, ce jour-là, je t'ai tué... Je suis celui qui ait fini de te détruire... La seule personne qui ait réussi à te briser... Non, je ne t'ai pas tué physiquement... J'ai été plus cruel... J'ai simplement tourné le dos à ta souffrance... A ton amitié... Ton...

La main que tu tends tous les jours vers ce ciel... Est-ce la main que tu as tendue pour me retenir ?...

Je descends de mon arbre et viens vers toi en courant, ta main toujours tendue vers le ciel... Je l'attrape, tu me souris, je te serre contre moi de toutes mes forces... C'est alors que je t'entends me dire merci... Je sens ton corps s'affaisser contre le mien... Je n'ose plus bouger de peur de voir que ce qu'il vient de se passer est la réalité... Non... NON... NON... Laisse-moi une chance...

Mon souffle reprend en même temps que les battements de mon cœur... Tu t'es seulement assoupi, je regarde ton visage... Des cernes sous tes yeux... Ton visage est marqué par la fatigue...

Depuis combien de temps ne dors-tu plus ?...

Mais ce n'est pas la seule question que je vais me poser...

Je te prends dans mes bras pour te ramener chez toi, ton corps est si léger...

Depuis combien de temps ne te nourris-tu plus ?

Je marche dans les rues de Konoha et tout le monde me regarde de travers... Enfin, ce n'est pas moi qu'ils regardent mais plutôt mon fragile fardeau...

J'en ai marre de tous ces regards, sans le savoir j'ai activé mes Sharingan... Plus personne ne pose les yeux sur toi et c'est mieux ainsi.

J'arrive devant ton appartement, Kakashi se trouve juste devant ta porte, il vient à ma rencontre, il a l'air inquiet. La porte de chez toi est ouverte, je rentre et ce que je vois me glace le sang...

Les murs de ton appartement sont imprégnés de sang animal, il y a des insultes écrites sur presque tous les murs. Kakashi me regarde, il a l'air désabusé et triste... Une question...

Depuis combien de temps cela dure-t-il ?!

Je te pose dans les bras de Kakashi et je me dirige vers ta chambre, je ramasse ton sac et enfourne quelques affaires dedans. J'attrape le cadre de notre équipe et le range aussi dans le sac, je repars vers notre sensei, te récupère et saute de toit en toit pour me diriger vers mes quartiers. Je remarque un peu plus loin que Kakashi me suit toujours...

Arrivé chez moi, je pars vers ma chambre et commence à te déshabiller avec l'aide de notre sensei... Tous les deux nous restons figés à la vue des cicatrices qui ornent ton corps... Pourquoi tant de marques ? Toi qui détiens Kyûbi, tu ne devrais avoir aucune cicatrice, même pas la moindre balafre... Alors pourquoi toutes ces marques ?!

Je remarque sur ton ventre que le tatouage n'a pas sa couleur habituelle, et cela m'intrigue... Je fais comprendre à Kakashi que je vais entrer dans ton esprit...

Je me retrouve face à Kyûbi, mais je ne sens pas ta présence... Kyûbi me montre un coin sombre, tu y es recroquevillé dans la position fœtale... Il me dit que tu dors, et que c'est ainsi depuis presque un an. Je l'interroge sur tes marques... Il me regarde et là pour la première fois, je vois le grand démon Kyûbi no Yoko pleurer.

Quand je réintègre mon corps, Kakashi est très inquiet, je suis encore plus pâle que d'habitude. Il me questionne sur ce que j'ai découvert... Je lui apprends que toutes ses marques viennent d'une seule et même personne.

Kyûbi m'a aussi averti que ton corps avait été empoisonné... Que c'est pour cela que tu n'arrivais plus à te nourrir correctement.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Je regarde le ciel, je tends ma main pour essayer de le toucher... Je sens encore son regard sur moi, je sais qu'il m'observe... Tous les jours, c'est ainsi... Je me relève, il est temps pour moi de rentrer, il efface sa présence mais je sais très bien qu'il n'est qu'à quelques mètres de moi... Je passe les deux grande portes du village et là, je ressors mon beau sourire... Stupide comédie...

Ils sont aveugles et si facile à berner... Même lui, il n'a jamais rien remarqué... Ni ma souffrance, ni mon désespoir...

Je viens de rentrer de mission. J'ai vu les regards qu'ils m'ont jeté, ils savent ce que j'ai fait... Mais ils ne se posent pas la question de savoir pourquoi je l'ai fait... Pour eux, tout ce qui est important à leurs yeux, c'est que j'ai laissé Kyûbi sortir...

Je suis rentré chez moi, les dégâts n'étaient pas trop importants aujourd'hui... Mais lui, lui m'attendait... Alors, en silence, j'ai subi sa colère, sa haine... J'ai supporté les coups, en silence sans rien dire... Serrant toujours un peu plus les dents, supportant encore et toujours la douleur... C'est ma punition pour ce que je suis... C'est la punition que m'a infligé le Yondaime en sauvant le village... Alors... Je dois l'accepter...

Il a fini de me frapper mais je demande à Kyûbi de ne pas me soigner... Je lui dis que ce n'est rien comparé à mon autre douleur... J'entends le mécontentement de Kyûbi, mais il fait ce que je lui supplie... Je suis de nouveau seul chez moi...

J'ai plus de mal à me relever aujourd'hui... Je me dirige lentement en dehors du village et pars vers mon petit coin tranquille, là où je sais que personne à part lui ne viendra me déranger...

Je suis de nouveau allongé sur cette herbe fraîche, de nouveau, je contemple le ciel... Tiens, tu viens d'arriver... Tu as mis plus de temps à camoufler ton chakra aujourd'hui...

Je répète toujours le même geste... Je tends ma main vers toi et essaie de te retenir... Je sais que ton image va encore s'effacer...

Quelqu'un court vers moi... Quelqu'un vient d'attraper ma main... Quelqu'un me serre dans ses bras...

Alors, je murmure un simple merci à son oreille... Merci de me sauver...

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Je suis en train de nettoyer ton corps et de désinfecter tes plaies qui se sont infectées. Je mords ma lèvre supérieure de manière à contenir la colère que je ressens mais aussi pour ne pas laisser la moindre larme s'échapper de mes yeux. Te voir si fragile et vulnérable entre mes mains me rend fou de colère... Comment a t'on pu briser un être tel que toi ?

Un gémissement s'échappe de toi au moment où je passe ma main sur une de tes plaies, je vois la douleur se dessiner sur ton visage... Ma colère monte encore un peu plus... Contre toi, contre lui... Mais surtout contre moi qui n'aie rien vue...

Kakashi lui aussi semble irrité, je vois dans son œil toutes sortes de sentiments apparaîtrent. Lui non plus n'as pas l'air de se pardonner d'avoir était aveugle, mais ce qui me surprend le plus, c'est la haine qui habite maintenant son regard... La même que la mienne actuellement. Je sais qu'il a en ce moment la même idée que moi...

Je reporte mon regard sur toi, je te sens trembler... De peur ? De froid ?

Des larmes glissent lentement de tes yeux clos... Tu murmures... Tu supplies...

Mes mouvements se figent au moment où tu prononces mon nom comme un appel à l'aide... Mes jambes flanchent et je tombe à genoux près de toi, je sers ta main dans la mienne et te supplie de me pardonner...

Kakashi pose doucement sa main sur mon épaule et me pousse.

Je suis appuyé contre le mur mes larmes ruisselant sur mon visage alors que j'observe notre sensei qui finit de s'occuper de toi. Une fois propre, il te glisse entre les draps de mon lit...

Il se tourne vers moi et me pose cette question muette, pas besoin d'émettre le moindre mot nous avons tout les deux la même idée et rien ne nous arrêtera. Je me relève, fait un clone de l'ombre pendant que Kakashi invoque deux de ses chiens. Ils ont ordre de rester près de toi... Mon clone aussi va rester à tes côtés... Pour te protéger, mais aussi pour ton réveil... Je ne veux pas que, lorsque tes yeux s'ouvriront, tu sois seul... Je veux que tu puisses voir que je suis là à côté de toi.

Dans un mouvement que je ne contrôle pas, je me penche et pose mes lèvres sur ton front... Un léger sourire vient de se dessiner sur tes lèvres et je te sens te détendre...

Je te contemple une dernière fois, j'attrape mon sabre et fais un signe à Kakashi...

Ce soir Konoha connaîtra la nuit la plus sanglante de l'histoire...

**Fin ?**

* * *

**Naru : (complètement choqué) **Tu finis comme ça ?!

**Sanzo** : Oui... Ca te plaît pas ?!

**Sasu** : **(sabre à la main)** Malade, sadique, psychopathe... Tu n'as pas fini...

**Sanzo** : Non non... Je ne fais que commencer... Bouhahahaha...


	2. Atravers mes yeux Ta douleur

**Titre**: A travers mes yeux... Ta douleur...

**Genre**: Sombre...

**Pairing**: Sasunaru à ma sauce…

**Rating**: T ou M

**Spoil**: Non je crois pas...

**Disclamer**: Son pas à moi…

**Caractère OOC mais complet... UA... **

**Sourire : Chapitre 2**

_**A travers mes yeux... Ta douleur...**_

J'ouvre douloureusement mes paupières et la première chose que croise mon regard c'est ton visage... Tu es en train de me contempler... Depuis combien de temps es-tu près de moi... Je me retourne et grimace, mon corps me fait souffrir, les blessures sont encore très douloureuses...

En t'observant mieux, je m'aperçois que ce n'est pas vraiment toi qui es à mes côtés, mais un clone de l'ombre... Je me couche sur le dos et examine le plafond de ta chambre...

Cette maison... Ta famille... Toi...

Sais-tu que je t'ai longtemps jalousé ?...

Je me souviens la première foi où je t'ai croisé...

J'étais devant un magasin d'où s'échappaient les doux effluves des pâtisseries... J'observais le magasin avec envie et gourmandise comme tout enfant de cet âge... Et puis, je me suis fait chasser par le propriétaire du magasin... En reculant je t'ai renversé... Tu es tombé... Je t'ai entendu gémir et tu as commencé à pleurer... Ta mère s'est alors penchée sur toi et t'a serré tendrement dans ses bras... Tes pleurs se sont arrêtés comme par magie... Tu as souri, elle a déposé un doux baiser sur ta joue et tu l'as enlacée... Elle t'a relevé, alors tu lui as montré du doigt le magasin, vous y êtes entrés. Tu en es ressorti avec une de ces friandises qui me faisait tant envie... Mais à ce moment-là, ce qui me faisait le plus envie... N'était pas la sucrerie que tu tenais dans ta main, mais c'était ce sourire qui trônait sur tes lèvres... Te voir si heureux... Etait si douloureux pour moi... Je t'enviais... Te détestais... Je me détestais...

Je vous ais suivis un petit moment...

Quand tu marchais, tout le monde te souriait ou bien te parlait gentiment... Et moi, quand je passais juste derrière toi... Je n'avais droit qu'à ces regards emplis de haine et de dédain... Qu'à des bousculades ou des insultes...

Pourquoi ?

Pourquoi... Toi, avais-tu le droit d'être plus heureux que moi ?... Pourquoi, toi, avais-tu droit à de tendres caresse et de doux baiser ?...

Alors que moi... Moi... Je n'avais rien à part des injures... Des coups... La souffrance d'être seul... Le désespoir de n'avoir rien à quoi me raccrocher... A qui me raccrocher...

Et puis... Oui... Mon sourire… J'aurai un jour un sourire plus éblouissant que le tien... Oui... Le tien deviendra fade et pâle à côté de mon sourire...

C'était ma toute première rencontre avec toi... Toi qui ne m'as même pas aperçu ce jour là... Toi qui n'as même pas posé un regard sur moi... Toi qui serrais si affectueusement la main de ta mère, ne la lâchant sous aucun prétexte... Comme si tu avais peur qu'elle te lâche ou bien qu'elle ne disparaisse à jamais...

Ce jour là, je t'ai détesté... Autant que je le détestais lui... Et quand je suis rentré chez moi et qu'il s'est mis à me frapper...

Tu sais quoi ?... Je n'ai même pas senti les coups... Car, grâce à toi, je venais de découvrir une autre douleur... La douleur de n'avoir jamais rien eu... Savoir que je n'aurais jamais droit à cette part de tendresse et de bonheur... Je t'ai détesté d'avoir le droit à tout cela... Alors que moi... Moi, je n'avais le droit qu'aux coups... Aux insultes... Au mépris... A la douleur...

Quelques jours après notre rencontre, j'ai commencé à sourire, un sourire idiot, un sourire faux... Mais j'essayais de sourire... Je souriais...

Je te croisais assez souvent. Toi, tu avais toujours ce sourire que je trouvais si merveilleux et que je t'enviais... Tu étais presque toujours accompagné d'une personne qui te serrais affectueusement ou qui te regardais avec tendresse... Et... Je te détestais... Te voir m'était douloureux... Mais en même temps vital... Chaque fois que je te croisais, je passais mon temps à te suivre... A t'observer... Pendant des mois, je t'ai examiné... Suivi... J'ai tout appris de toi... Tes expressions... Tes gestes... J'ai vue tes joies et de temps en temps tes peines... Pendant des mois, j'ai vécu à travers toi...

Et puis un jour, je n'ai pas compris ce qui s'est passé... Tout le village semblait étrange...

Je me souviens que ce jour-là, personne n'avait fait attention à moi... J'entendais les adultes qui parlaient de massacre et de tuerie... Mais je n'avais rien compris à l'époque...

Et à vrais dire, je m'en foutais un peu... Il faut dire que pendant un temps, j'étais devenu invisible aux yeux des villageois... Pendant un temps... J'étais vivant...

J'ai passé plusieurs jours à te chercher dans tout le village... Mais je ne te trouvais nulle part...

Un soir, alors que j'avais perdu l'espoir de te revoir, je t'ai croisé... Je suis passé juste à côté de toi... Je t'ai frôlé, je souriais, un de mes plus beaux sourires... Mais toi... Toi, tu ne m'as même pas vu... Où alors, tu ne voulais pas me voir...

Les jours passaient et je m'amusais à forcer un peu le destin pour te croiser... Chaque foi que je passais près de toi, je souriais... Je voulais que tu remarques que mon sourire était plus beau que le tien... Mais rien...

Tu marchais la tête baissée et tu ne souriais pas... Juste après t'avoir dépassé, je suis parti en courant...

J'avais gagné, mon sourire était plus éblouissant que le tien... Toi, tu ne souriais pas... Tu ne souriais plus...

J'avais gagné...

Alors pourquoi cet étrange goût dans ma bouche ?... Pourquoi ce malaise grandissant dans mon coeur ?...

Et puis, j'ai recommencé à mieux d'observer... La première chose qui m'a marqué... Ce sont tes yeux... Ils étaient froids... Vides... Il n'y avait plus cette expression de bonheur que tu avais quand je t'ais croisé la première fois... Tes yeux étaient devenus comme les miens quand je me retrouve seul chez moi... Et j'ai vu ton visage... Toute la joie que tu révélais jusqu'à maintenant avait disparue... Tu étais marqué par la tristesse... Le désespoir...

Alors, je me suis mis à te détester encore plus... Tu n'avais pas le droit d'être plus malheureux que moi...

En y repensant maintenant... Qu'est-ce qu'on est stupide quand on est gosse...

J'ai vu chaque jour de ton enfance... J'ai vu le changement qui s'opérait en toi... D'abord la tristesse et après... Le désintéressement de tout ce qui t'entourait...

Je me demande si tu sais que j'ai passé toute mon enfance à te surveiller et à apprendre à te connaître... Que j'ai passé mon enfance à te détester et que ce sentiment s'est modifié au fur et à mesure... A l'époque, je n'avais pas compris cette sensation qui grandissait en moi... Plus j'y pense et plus ce que je découvre me fait peur...

Même maintenant, j'ai encore du mal à comprendre et à analyser ce sentiment...

Quelques années après, on s'est retrouvés à l'académie... Tu te différenciais de tous... Tu étais le meilleur dans tout ce que tu faisais... Tous le monde d'admirait... Enfin surtout les filles...

Mais toi... Toi... Tu ne regardais personne... Tu méprisais tout le monde... Même moi, à tes yeux, je ne symbolisais rien... Juste... Un boulet...

Pendant que tu te faisais remarquer par tes performances et que tu prouvais à tous que tu étais le meilleur... Moi... Moi, pour que tu daignes enfin poser tes yeux sur moi, je faisais le pitre... Toujours et encore avec mon stupide sourire sur le visage...

Et puis, nous sommes devenus des apprentis ninja... A cette époque, j'ai même appris pourquoi j'étais méprisé et détesté de tous... Je suis le réceptacle du terrible démon Kyûbi no Yoko... Le démon qui a voulu détruire Konoha... Pfff... Rien que ça... Je suis le défouloir des villageois... Leur exutoire... Face à leur haine... Leur douleur...

On nous a mis dans la même équipe... Avec Sakura-chan... C'est à ce moment, que, par accident... Nos lèvres se sont rencontrées... Mes lèvres ont touché les tiennes... Ces lèvres qui m'avaient tant captivé à cause de ton sourire...

Après notre première épreuve, les missions se sont enchaînées... Tu as failli mourir par ma faute...

Et enfin... L'examen... Cette épreuve où tu as découvert que tu pourrais obtenir la puissance que tu voulais tant... Vient ensuite ta désertion... Ce jour où tu as essayé de me tuer pour obtenir encore plus de pouvoir... Ce jour où tu m'as abandonné... Ce jour... Où, à cause de toi, j'ai découvert une autre sorte de souffrance... C'est aussi toujours par ta faute que ce jour-là j'ai découvert ce qu'était la douleur de perdre quelqu'un à qui l'on tient... Tout comme j'ai découvert ta propre douleur... Le mal et la souffrance que tu as dû ressentir quand en une nuit, tu as perdu les êtres qui t'étaient chers...

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Le sang... Je pue le sang...

Ce liquide qui coule le long de la lame de Kusanagi... Ce rouge qui m'obsède depuis temps d'années...

Le plus drôle dans tout cela, c'est que la première foi que j'ai vu autant de sang, c'est la nuit du massacre de ma famille... Le massacre que mon frère a commis pour se tester...

Mais moi, pourquoi ?...

Pourquoi suis-je ce soir couvert de sang ?...

Pourquoi y a-t-il autant de cadavres autour de moi ?... Lentement, très lentement, comme si tout cela n'était pas réel, je ferme les yeux et ton visage apparaît... Alors, alors je me souviens... De ta souffrance... De ta douleur... De ta peine... De ton sourire... Vide... Triste... Faux...

Pas loin de moi, Kakashi est dans le même état que moi... Lui aussi est couvert de sang... Lui aussi a les yeux perdus dans le vague...

On se regarde pendant quelques secondes... Chacun de nous deux, ce soir, essaye de se débarrasser de ses propres démons...

Je vois un ninja qui vient de s'approcher de lui...

Je suis ce soir le spectateur de la haine et de la colère de notre sensei envers ce village... Lui aussi portait un masque ; lui aussi faisait semblant...

Je vois sa main se lever lentement, se placer devant le shinobi... Et... Plus rien à part la lumière et le son du Chidori...

A ce moment précis, plus rien ne nous rattache à ce village...

Je crois que pour Kakashi, t'avoir vu dans cet état lui a rappelé un très mauvais souvenir... Moi, je dois faire face à mes fantômes et lui aux siens... Son père... Obito...

Mais je crois que ce soir, c'est plutôt le souvenir de son père et de ce qu'il a subi de la part des villageois qui a refait surface... Le dénigrement... Les injures... Tout cela parce qu'il a choisi de sauver les membres de son équipe plutôt que les sacrifier pour une mission... Et pour ce choix... Il a été jugé et condamné par les villageois... Traité de lâche et autre insultes...

Et moi... Moi, après avoir déserté... Tu m'as ramené dans ce village... J'ai bien vu leurs regards... Mais comme je suis le dernier survivant d'un clan prestigieux... On m'a soit disant pardonné... Je sais que tout ce qu'ils attendent tous c'est... Un héritier... Chose que je ne leur donnerai jamais... Plutôt crever que de continuer à perpétuer le nom des Uchiha et leur don maudit...

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Je me redresse et observe le village par la fenêtre. L'atmosphère est lourde et humide, une légère odeur de sang imprègne l'air. Ton clone s'approche de moi, il voit bien que quelque chose me gêne... L'odeur de sang est entêtante... Elle réveille les sens de Kyûbi... Ton double m'explique ce que toi et Kakashi êtes en train de faire dans le village... Je souris... Un vrai sourire... Mais une question me vient à l'esprit... Pourquoi ? Pourquoi faites-vous cela pour moi ?!

Je reporte mon attention à l'extérieur... Même la lune a pris une couleur rouge pour accompagner cette magnifique nuit.

Alors que je suis plongé dans le comtemplement de la lune, les chiens de Kakashi se redressent et se mettent à grogner en direction de la porte. Ton clone se rapproche de la porte et se prépare au combat... Je sens que Kyûbi se met en garde... Il sait ce que je vais faire et ça ne lui plaît pas... Il ne veut pas, il me supplie de ne pas le faire... J'ai envie de rire... Le démon le plus puissant qui supplie...

Je reconnais le chakra de la personne qui vient d'entrer dans la maison... Je laisse alors le chakra de Kyûbi se répandre dans la pièce, faisant disparaître les chiens de notre sensei... Et paralysant ton clone...

Mon bourreau vient d'entrer dans la chambre où tu me croyais en sécurité, il observe longuement ton clone, un sourire dédaigneux et victorieux se dessine sur son visage... Je sais qu'il est venu me punir pour ce que vous êtes en train de faire...

Ton double nous observe... Je t'ai suivi et ai appris à te connaître, je connais tout de ta vie et de ta douleur...

Ce soir, je vais te laisser être le témoin d'un bout de ma vie... Ce soir, tu seras le témoin de ma souffrance... Ce soir, tu connaîtras enfin mon vrai visage... Tu connaîtras ma douleur...

**Fin du chapitre 2...**

**Sasu: **Sanzoooo... Tu nous fais quoi ?!

**Sanzo: **Le chapitre 2 de Sourire... Pourquoi ?!

**Sasu: **Il va lui arriver quoi à mon Naru ?!

**Sanzo: **Dis-moi, tu as choisi la section interrogatoire de Ibiki toi... Ca fait beaucoup de questions là...

**Naru: **Dis Sanzo... Il va m'arriver quoi au prochain chapitre ?

**Sanzo: **Tu t'y mets toi aussi...?! Ben... Je sais pas... Soit je te laisse en vie soit je te tue... Ca dépend de mon humeur...

**Naru: (Choqué)... ...**

**Sasu: **Tu ne pouvais pas lui annoncer en douceur... ? De toutes façons tu ne pourras pas le tuer... Tu l'aimes trop pour ça...

**Sanzo: (regarde en coin et sifflote.) **Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point je l'adore Naru...


End file.
